WO2012065025 and WO2012065117 describe bionanochip cartridges, system and software that allow the simultaneous quantification of cell morphometric data and expression of molecular biomarkers in an automated manner using refined image analysis algorithms based on pattern recognition techniques and advanced statistical methods. The device demonstrated at least 90% specificity and 90% sensitivity, preferably at least 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, or 97% specificity and sensitivity.
However, the cartridge therein only allowed the analysis of a single sample, and was limited in that multiple cartridges were required for multiple samples. This increases cost and time needed to either test a multiplicity of samples, or the same sample for a wider variety of analytes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide devices that allow for the testing of a variety of samples and/or analytes in a single cartridge. A further benefit would be realized if the device could be handled by existing robotic fluid and sample handling equipment, thus allowing automation of analysis and increasing throughput. Yet a further benefit would be available if the device was easily manufactured from inexpensive components.